


For The Last Time, I'm NOT a Pokémon Professor!

by MyopicAuthor



Category: Gravity Falls, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Multiverse, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyopicAuthor/pseuds/MyopicAuthor
Summary: For 30 years Ford travelled the multiverse. What worlds did he visit besides the ones he mentions in Journal 3?Would it not make sense for him to arrive in the Pokémon universe at some point in his travels? His last name is a tree, he was destined to find a way to the Alola region via an Ultra Wormhole. He just needs to find one or rather find a legendary Pokémon that will bring him through one.Hopping dimensions is a good way to escape bounty hunters too.





	For The Last Time, I'm NOT a Pokémon Professor!

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback, give me complaints, inconsistencies, critiques and concerns.
> 
> Let me know if you think I write a character well or if you think I'm off the mark cause I know that feeling when you find a fic with a cool concept but the author falls flat on writing some characters well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford is fleeing from bounty hunters and encounters a mysterious and powerful white lion. Together they defeat the bounty hunters and start to become friends.
> 
> He is unaware of all the powers his new companion holds as it is none other than the legendary Solgaleo, a Pokémon capable of traversing the multiverse via Ultra Wormholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic takes place only 10 years after Ford was sucked into the portal. It is also before he encounters Jheselbraum and is without the metal plate in his head. However I'm working under the notion Project Mentum has provided at least some protections from Bill interfering with Ford's travels and prevents Bill from directly possessing him for long periods or observing his thoughts for the time being.
> 
> I've been thinking about Ford arriving in Alola for a while now. This chronicles him encountering Solgaleo as he escapes the clutches of a pair of bounty hunters.
> 
> The bounty hunter guys are my original characters and are not intended to resemble any existing characters or real life persons.

A dark navy crystalline canyon glistened in the light of the evening sun and reflected the green sky on the smoother surfaces. Leaning against the canyon wall was Stanford Pines taking deep breaths and removing some goggles from his stubble covered face so he could wipe the sweat from his brow. It had been maybe ten years since his journey through the multiverse began and his hair was starting to turn gray in a few small spots. His long trench coat fluttered in the canyon wind as he placed a large brown duffel bag onto the ground. Ford began arranging it's contents, sorting them by type, purpose and quality. Metal parts, computer components, and strange vials lay on the ground. Satisfied with his sorting Ford used some rags from his coat to wrap the contents as to keep the organised items together in their respective categories before placing them back in the duffel bag.

As he finished packing his haul back into his bag Ford sensed he was being watched. He looked around frantically. The canyon path's bend was clear in both directions so Ford looked up to the top of the canyon wall. Looming over him a white lion like beast with a face that resembled a starry sky or view of outer space. Eight long golden metallic spikes framed the face and mane of the lion who was gazing at Ford intently. Ford backed away and prepared to make a run for it but the lion leaped down and blocked his path. The path behind him lead back to the place he had encountered some bounty hunters and the path infront of him was obstructed by a lion. Slowly Ford reached into his coat to grab any weapon he could. The lion leaned over Ford and began sniffing him curiously. It looked at Ford and slowly blinked it's eyes. From what Ford could remember his mother's cat often blinked slowly when it was cuddling Ford. Perhaps this large cat was simply greeting Ford with no intention to harm him? Either way it was in the way of his escape route.

"I think he went over here!" A deep raspy voice echoed against the canyon walls behind Ford.

"Shut up! Do you WANT him to hear us?" A squeaky high pitched voice replied.

Ford turned around to get ready to shoot his pursuers when a flash of movement startled him. He found his arms pinned to his sides by some kind of chain lasso that flickered a bright orange light between the links. The lion had moved past Ford and growled at some unseen threat.

"Shmelvin! Some kind of monster is trying to eat our bounty!" The squeaky voiced shouted from above.

Ford looked in the direction of the voice, the source of the lasso. Above him on a cliff protruding from the canyon wall a large bulky frog man who resembled a giant desert rain frog held the other end of high tech lasso. The frog man tugged at the lasso and jerked Ford against the canyon wall beneath him. The lion turned it's head upward in the frog man's direction and let out a tremendous roar.

"I've got your back Krymoe!" The deep voice shouted from the canyon path. A short jackson's chameleon like man stood there, his skin changing color, removing his camouflage. His clothes also changed, flickering like high tech LED screen that turned off becoming a black lightless fabric. Shmelvin had pulled a similar cloth off of a large blaster which appeared larger than anything a creature his size should have been able to carry.

Shmelvin charged up and aimed the blaster at the lion and let loose a massive energy blast. Before Ford was blinded by blast's light he swore he saw a wall of energy form around the beast. Krymoe dragged Ford up against the canyon wall, the bumpy protrusions scraping his body on the way up. Where the lion once stood there was nothing except a crater and some debris.

"I vaporized it!" Shmelvin cheered excitedly. Krymoe was not impressed by the overpowered weapon's results.

"Just get your tail up here!" He shouted impatiently.

Ford lay on the ground at the top of the cliff wall after Krymoe dragged him up. Shmelvin climbed the wall deftly with the huge blaster slung around his back. Krymoe examined the contents of Ford's bag and let out an annoyingly squeaky and creepy laugh. Ford wriggled to escape his bonds while Krymoe had his back turned.

"Don't bother struggling," he said without so much as a glance at Ford. "That lasso is made from Shmythril Steel and Quantainium fibers. Nothing in this world could possibly break it."

Shmelvin sat beside Ford and gloated "Did you like the trick where we threw our voices? Classic distraction am I right?"

"Shmeeeeeelll how many times do I gotta tell you not to give away our secrets?"  
"Alright, alright, how much do you think that stuff will sell for? Didn't the cops want it as evidence or to give back to that military research facility?" Shmelvin leaned over Krymoe's shoulder to get a look at the goods.

"Oh we can just break a few of the more worthless parts and claim the rest got destroyed or lost during the capture. Some easy side money, you think Rick might be looking for any parts like these?"

"We both know he'd have stolen them already if he couldn't make em himself, better to find a good black market to make a quick profit than deal with the citadel of dicks."

"Fair enough,"

The bounty hunter duo got up and started tugging Ford along like a stubborn dog on a leash. Ford did his best to slow them down by stalling in order to come up with a plan in the meantime. _I could pretend my boot laces are untied or say I need some medicine from my coat before gagging one to held him hostage,or I could make a mad dash to circle around them and tie them both up, or—_ Ford's thoughts were interupted by a deafening roar coming from behind him and he immediately ducked as large footfalls shook the ground behind him.

Krymoe and Shmelvin turned around, mouths agape, when a blast of intense heat and brilliant light headed over Ford's head and straight for them. Shmelvin managed to side step the blast but Krymoe got hit with a glancing blow, more than enough to singe his side and cause him to pass out after screaming in pain. Ford turned around to see the white lion, unharmed bounding right toward them. Shmelvin tried to shake Krymoe awake to no avail and attempted to carry him. However Krymoe was too heavy to carry with the enormous blaster and Ford's duffel bag of parts. He dropped the blaster and goods and made off with Krymoe over his back, Ford could have sworn the lizard was crying.

As they escaped into a luminescent forest nearby Ford stood up and found what was left of the damaged lasso easy to remove. "Well aren't you full of surprises," he said glancing at the lion who had slowed it's pace approaching Ford. He smiled as the large cat moved forward to him, and he slowly raised his hand in a petting gesture. The beast affectionately rubbed it's face against Ford's palm, it's body was incredibly warm almost hot to the touch. The evening was approaching which would mean a drastic drop in temperature soon.

Ford gathered his things and put Shmelvin's large blaster in the duffel bag as well, as best as he could fit it anyway. He started walking to find a place to set up camp. He'd have to get far from the bounty hunters, lest they return. The white space faced lion followed Ford plodding along slowly to keep pace. Ford took out a map from his coat and glanced about. With a pen he marked some symbols, cities and outposts he wasn't welcome in and found himself to be surrounded by communities where his wanted posters had spread.

"Dammit" Ford muttered under his breath, "Not a single settlement I can hide out in, gonna have to camp in the wilds tonight..." He had grown accustomed to talking to himself when he needed to sort out his thoughts even before he was flung on this journey across dimensions. His lion companion gently bit the collar of Ford's coat and tugged at him.

"I'm not some kitten I can walk on my own!" Ford grumbled crossing his arms as the lion lifted him slightly above the ground and turned before placing Ford back down. This time he was facing a large crystal spire on the horizon. Ford felt the beast nudge him forward, pushing his back with it's head. "You want to go up _**there**_ to make camp?" Ford turned to the lion, he wasn't really expecting the creature to understand or answer. To his surprise the lion nodded with a small grunt. After a moment of contemplating the response Ford looked it straight in the eye.

"Blink twice if you understand me," The lion obliged and Ford scratched his chin thinking about how the lion indicated he should head to the spire. "How do you propose I get there before the temperature drops, much less climb the damn thing?"

The lion knelt down lowering his head and upper body gesturing in a way to indicate Ford hop on it's back. Ford hesitated a moment but as the green sun was setting and the temperature dropped, the warm body of this space lion seemed very welcoming. Duffel bag over his shoulder, scarf around his face, and goggles placed over his glasses, Ford climbed on the back of the beast. Just as he got a firm grasp on the lion's mane the beast began glowing and leaped forward at an incredible speed from a standstill.

Ford felt the wind in his hair as he soared through the air on the lion's back as it rose several stories above the ground. They showed no sign of slowing down and the spire grew closer and closer with every second. Ford was not entirely sure they could make it in one leap but sure enough as they approached the cliff side near the top of the spire the lion landed skidding across the stone beneath it. Ford held tight to it's mane as the lion drifted side ways near the end of it's landing.

Coming to a complete stop, Ford couldn't see anything in the dust kicked up by the landing and waited for it to settle before removing the goggles covering his glasses. He could already hear it though, a small stream of water nearby. He felt the lion moving in the direction of the sound as he used his scarf to dust the goggles off. The stream was coming from the roots of an alien tree, preliminary scans showed Ford the water was safe for drinking and more could be extracted by cutting a hole into hollow sections of the tree. Ford took his time filling his canteen and washing his hands. He looked over himself for wounds from the encounter with the bounty hunters and washed and treated them. Dead branches from the tree were hard to find, he managed to find one large one and used his blaster to shoot it in half and proceeded trying to break it into smaller pieces. Ford broke them to size to build a fire and was about to reach for something to ignite the wood when the lion leaned forward to let out a flamethrower from it's mouth igniting on the logs.

"How convenient, no wonder your body is so hot you're basically a walking furnace." Ford chuckled. The lion gave him a nonplussed looked and chuffed a small puff of flames at Ford's face. Ford yowled in pain and quickly splashed the water from his canteen onto his face avoiding any serious burns. "I was planning on shaving soon anyway," he said indignantly.

The lion let out some noises similar to a laugh and soon Ford found himself laughing as well. It had been a while since he had a genuine laugh with another "person". As the fire roared Ford chewed on some alien jerky and began fiddling with the large blaster and the parts he acquired. "This won't do for the destabilizer but this blaster has a few parts I could remove..." Ford muttered to himself as he worked and soon found the fire embers were dying down. He packed everything back up and got ready to lie down. The white lion came and sat close to Ford and he felt a sense of security and warmth. Ford leaned against the creature and looked up at the stars in the sky solemnly, and took a small old photo out of his coat and glanced at it in the glow of the fire.

Ford tried to close his eyes but saw the last time he had seen his brother, panic across his face as Ford was slipping further away. He opened them and looked back at the picture in his hand, the beach, the Stan O'War, the sky, and the two boys. Him and his brother fooling around as kids without a care in the world and no idea about the directions their lives would take. As if sensing Ford's troubled thoughts the lion curled up closer to him and sniffed the photo in Ford's hand.

"This is just a memento from home. It's pretty far away, worlds away in fact." He spoke to the lion as it gazed at the photo intently. "Tomorrow I'm going to have to find a way to another world, I've already overstayed my welcome here," Ford sighed and placed the photo back into his coat pocket. "I suppose that will mean we'll be saying good-bye soon but that's only after I find a way to leave this dimension. We'd better get some sleep for now,"


End file.
